Aido and Zero One Shot
by AidoRockz
Summary: Here is a bunch of one shots for Aido and Zero combined one shots
1. Jealousy Why me?

**Jealousy. Why Me?**

* * *

**Your name is Misha. You're a human that is in the Night Class and Moon Dorms. You are also a prefect. You have mixed feelings between Aido and Zero.**

**

* * *

As you sat in class full of vampire you daydream. Nothing the teacher, who was a vampire hunter, said interested you. You were human after all. It was both Kaname and the Headmasters idea to put you in the Night Class since you had vampire assisters. So, just in case you had any vampire DNA in you were now stuck in a class room full of vampire kids. Although you have NO vampire DNA in you. The ansister kept "mating" with humans until advenculy everyone was human. The only good thing you found on staying in the Night Class was that you got to be close to your best friend and crush, Hanabusa Aido. You looked over to him and saw that he had one hand on under his cheek and on his and while he was drawing in his note book. It was something he did when he was bored. He felt you watching you and looked over at you. He gave you one of his smiles then went back to his drawing. You let out a silent yawn and the face the teacher to make him think you were listening while he yelled at few of the vampires to pay attention, including Aido.**

**As you were walking back to the Moon Dorms you were nearly falling asleep. Sudden a pair of hand on your shoulders jerked you awake. "You might want to wait until you are in bed to fall sleep, Misha-Chan." Aido said from behind you. Once he let go you yawned and stretched. "It's not my fault I'm tried. I so post to be asleep right now. I am human after all." You say into the yawn. As you continue to walk you start to nod off again. Suddenly, faster then a blink of a eye, Aido had you in his arms and was walking you to the Moon Dorms. "Aido, what are you doing?" You ask really surprised and with a small blush on your face. "Well I can let you fall sleep out here, so I'm lending you a hand." He said and smiled the smile he gave his fan girl. You blush deepens and Aido chuckles. You then let out another yawn and Aido walks you into the Moon Dorms. You then wait for Aido to put you down, put that doesn't happen.**

**You then wake up in your own dorm room. You couldn't remember falling asleep. "Oh god." You say and cover your face with your hands. You must have fallen asleep in Aido's arms. Nothing was more embarrassing then that. You then get out of bed and look at the clock. It was 2:45 pm. Boy I guess you really were tired. You got dressed in normal clothes and then left the Moon Dorms. It was still a school day but these were one of the days that you helped Yuki and Zero patrol and keeping the girls under control. You walk around the school grounds, looking for people that would be skipping and come across Zero, another really good friend of yours. He was napping against a tree. As you stepped up to him he opened a eye and grunted.**

**"O hiyo (Good morning), Zero." You say with a small bow. "Isn't a little too late for o hiyo, Misha?" He asked as he reclosed his eye. You shrug. "I guess it depends on the time you get up." You say and he gives something that looks like a smile. "If you say so." He said with his eyes still closed. You giggled and his smile, if it was a smile, grew.**

**Suddenly you saw a girl walking in the direction of the Moon Dorms. You hit Zero in his side then pointed to the girl. He looked really annoyed at this. You show Zero three fingers and count down to one. "HAY, GET BACK TO CLASS!" Both you and Zero yell at the same time. The girl let of a shrike then ran back into school to go back to class. You giggle at the girl's reaction and Zero smirks. Soon it was twilight and you and Zero went to the Moon Dorms, which already had about three dozen girls. Yuki was already there. Soon you yourself are holding back some of the girls and Zero starts his normal glaring.**

**As soon as the gates opened the girls got more exited and started to push even harder. The girls were then yelling at you since you wouldn't let them past. Suddenly ever girl gasped in as a pair of arms rap around your waist and pull you close in a hug. "O hiyo, Misha-Chan." Aido said happy with a big grin and hugged you tighter. Ever girl then gave you death glares. "Aido, let me go before these girls kill me." You say, getting really nervous and blushing. Aido pouted. "Come on Misha, I'm just having so fun. Plus you know that I like you." He said in his whiny voice, without letting out of you. Suddenly, Zero came up and rougfly pulled Aido away from you. "Get to class, Aido and stay away from Misha." He said angrily. Aido look mad for a second but then he smirked. "What, jealous Kiyru?" He said as he walked off.**

**After all the girls went back to there dorms and you calmed Zero down, you start patrol. "Misha-Chan." You hear a voice and turn to see Aido leaning against a tree and smiling at you. "What are you doing out of class, Aido?" You ask as he walks towards you. "What? I'm not aloud to visits you?" He said playfully. You blush slightly and look down put Aido lifted your head back up. "You know you're beautiful when you blush." He commented and causes you to blush deeper. Aido smirks then lifts your head higher. Then, before you could do any, Aido leans down and kisses you. Yours eyes go wide and your body tenses up in surprise, also your face in pitch red. A second later you realize and start kissing him back. Aido then pulls you closer to him as you are kissing. **

**A few minutes later he pulls away from your face and looks over your shoulder, smirking wildly. You twist your head to look behind you since Aido was still holding onto your body. There stood Zero. He was glaring madly (like a mad man) at Aido, who was still smirking. You could also see jealousy in Zero's eye and a desire to kill Aido. You wanted to same something but Zero quickly walked away, getting sick of seeing the two of you like this. "So I was right after all. He is just jealous." Aido said then kissed your cheek, let go of you and went back to class. **

**For the rest of the night you feel a mix between confused and guilty. You feeling guilty over the fate that Zero was jealous over Aido but you felt confused at the same time to why he liked you. Then the feeling of confusion came when you thought about kissing Aido, which just made you think of Zero's look and feel guilty again. You then grabbed the back of your head and cry out a little. "Why me?" You think as you then continue patrol. **


	2. One of a Kind

**One of a Kind**

* * *

**Your name is Kelly. You are half human and half vampire. You are in the Day Class and Sun Dorms. You refuse to become a prefect. You have a crush on Zero Kiryu and Hanabusa Aido likes you but you don't like him back.**

**

* * *

You yawned as you sat in class, just barely listening to the teacher as he talked about how girls weren't allowed to vote until the 1960's. You didn't really care, more about the subject, history. You yawned again as you then laid your arms and head on your desk. You had half a mind to go to sleep but fought it. You were half vampire but the Headmaster still put you into the Day Class since you had good control over your blood lust. Speaking about blood, you suddenly got a craving for it so took some of your tablets. "Kelly, it that candy that you're eating?" The teacher asked, causing the entire class to look at you. "No, it's medicine. Aspirin to be more precise. You lie since no one but the Headmaster, Yuki and Zero knew about the vampires. **

**Finally the bell went, telling everyone that classes were over and to get to their dorms. You yawned again as you stood up, tired from sitting too long. You then head out to the sun dorms, only to be swept away in a group of girls that went to the Moon Dorms to watch the Night Class. "Kelly? What are you doing here?" A male voice asked as the girl finally stopped pushing, since they suddenly seemed scared. You looked behind you to see Zero Kiryu. and he was glaring at the girls that had been pushing you. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't pushed. You know I have no interest in the Night Class." You said and gave the girls your own little glare. The girls backed up a little. You sigh deeply as you then calm down. "Those girls can be a huge pain, can't they?" You ask Zero and he give something that could be a smile. "Yes they are. I can see why you refuse to become a prefect." He said and you smile back at him.**

**"Hay, Kelly. I haven't seen you in a while." A cheerful voice said and you knew who it belonged to instantly. You turn around and see Aido and you finally notice that the girls were all screaming wildly. 'Oh no, not Aido.' You thought but put on a fake smile. "Hello Aido. Sorry, but I can't take since I need to get back to my dorm now." You said as you turned around to leave put, once you were turned around, Aido grabbed you around you waist and hugged you, making Zero twitch. "Oh, come on, Kelly. Don't be like that, when I haven't seen you in so long." Aido said as he hugged tighter, making almost every girl glare deadly to you. You were about to tell him to let go, but he was then pulled off by an angry Zero. "Leave Kelly alone and get to class." He said, the anger in his voice scaring a few of the girls. Aido just smirked. "Oops. Sorry I forgot that she's already yours." He said, chuckling as he walked to class.**

**When the rest of the Night Class was in the school and the other girls were in there dorms, you stayed behind to hay with Zero as he and Yuki patrolled. "You know, I can get you into trouble for being out after curfew." Zero said with a light smile on his face. You laugh and show him your fangs. "I think I have an exception." You said then grin. Zero knew what you were but didn't care since you were still part human. To him you were one of a kind. Zero, still smiling, put his hands behind his head. "I guess you have a point." He said then chuckled a little bit. You just smile at him, then yawn. "Zero, am going to go to my dorm now. It felt like I got no sleep the other night." You say and he nods in understanding. **

**When you just outside the Sun Dorm area, you are suddenly trapped in ice that went up to your knees. A boy's chuckle soon followed. "AIDO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" You yell and a minute later Aido comes into view. "Aw, don't talk to me like that, Kelly. I only want to have some fun." He said then went to touch your face. Although when he saw that you were going to go and slap him, he froze your arms. You then saw him grin then step behind you.** **'SHIT!' you yell in your head since you knew what Aido wanted. You start struggling as one of his arms came around your waist, although, since you were trapped in his ice, that didn't work so well. "Oh, don't fight me, Kelly. Just relax. You might find that you enjoy this." He said and chuckled a little bit. He then started to lick your neck, looking for your soft spot. When you moaned he knew that he found it. He gave that spot a soft kiss, although before he could bite down, he was roughly pulled off. **

**Zero then stepped in front of you, pointing his Bloody Rose gun at Aido's forehead. "Stay away from Kelly. If you dare touch her again, I swear I'll shot you. Now take the ice off her." He threatened as he glared at the blond vampire. "Take it easy, Kiryu. It's not like she's human." Aido said, doing nothing. Zero click his gun, preparing to shoot the vampire. "I know that. Now, I said to take the ice off her." Zero said with his finger on the trigger. "OK, OK. Jess, take it easy why don't you." He said as he then defrosted you before walking away.**

**Once he was out of sight, Zero lowered his gun then turned to you and cheeked your neck. "Good, he didn't bite you." He said with a sigh of relief. You smile and rap you arms around his neck to hug him. "Yes, I'm very lucky that you were here. I don't want him biting me. If anyone is going to bite me, I want it to be you." You say, then yawn a minute later, starting to fall asleep. You heard Zero laugh. "You really are one of a kind, Kelly." He said as he then lifted you in his arm and carries your now sleeping body to your room. **


End file.
